The present invention relates to a refrigeration device with a door-opening aid, or to put it more precisely, to a device with two housing parts, namely a carcass and a door, which delimit an interior, a seal which is attached to one of the housing parts and which, when the door is closed, touches the other door to form a seal with it, and a drive element which is arranged to drive the door out of its closed position. Such a refrigeration device is known for example from DE 10 2004 012496 A1.
Warm air which penetrates into the inside of the device when the door is opened cools off when the door is subsequently closed and results in a vacuum which makes it difficult to open the door again. Since the drive element relieves the sealing contact between the other housing part and the seal, it makes it possible to equalize the pressure, so that the same drive element or a user can open the door with little effort.
EP 10 77 354 A2 describes a further refrigeration device of the type mentioned above. To control the operation of the drive element, a switch which must be operated by a user to activate the drive element is provided on a door handle in this refrigeration device.
A disadvantage of this known refrigeration device is that it can essentially only be realized without problems with a freestanding device. With a freestanding device door and handle form one complete unit installed by the manufacturer of the device. This is not the case with built-in devices. This is because these devices generally have a door without a handle which is covered during the installation of the device by a furniture décor panel, and a handle is generally attached to the decor panel, the appearance of which is predetermined by an adjoining front decor panels. The manufacturer of the refrigeration device has no influence on the handle. For this reason built-in refrigeration devices have generally not had a door-opening aid available.